Haine et Amour
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Défi de Lounacat sur le pairing Hadès / Athéna. Réflexions des deux Déités sur leur relation. Venez vous faire une opinion ! Désolée pour le résumé un peu court mais l'OS l'est également...


Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Cet OS est la réponse à un défi qui m'a été lancé par Lounacat.

En espérant que cela lui plaise.

Bonne lecture.

**Haine et Amour**

Athéna regardait par l'une des fenêtres de son Palais. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait mais pouvait ressentir le cosmos de chacun de ses Chevaliers, gardes, ou encore novices. Elle était heureuse de les voir tous réunis pour une seconde vie, qu'ils avaient tous mérité. Certain d'entres eux vivaient une histoire d'amour, d'autres n'osaient pas se déclarer et d'autres encore cherchaient celle ou celui qui pourrait partager leur vie.

Le Sanctuaire ressemblait à une fourmilière. Il est vrai qu'il avait essuyé deux terribles attaques et les dégâts étaient impressionnants. La reconstruction avançait lentement mais les temples reprenaient forme et vie. La Déesse, elle, se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées, alors que le soleil inondait son Sanctuaire de ses rayons. L'été était particulièrement chaud voire même caniculaire.

Athéna se trouvait dans son bureau. La pièce était spacieuse, de larges baies vitrées laissaient passer la lumière. Le chêne clair des meubles tranchait avec avec la couleur des murs qui étaient peints dans les tons taupe foncé. Les fauteuils et le canapé étaient de couleur chocolat alors que les tentures et les coussins étaient crème. Sur les murs, il y avait des appliques qui offraient suffisamment de clarté lorsqu'elles étaient allumées. Il y avait également une toile représentant le grand père de Saori que la jeune femme avait fait refaire, quelques toiles de paysages différents mais également une photo encadrée de ses plus valeureux Chevaliers.

Sous la statue qui la représentait, dans un tiroir secret, elle cachait depuis des millénaires un portrait qu'elle tenait dans sa main, en ce moment même. Lorsqu'elle observait ce portrait, son coeur se serrait et ses yeux laissaient s'échapper quelques larmes. Plus encore, lorsqu'elle voyait ses Chevaliers, ses amis heureux en amour alors qu'elle souffrait depuis des dizaines de réincarnation.

Elle décida de se rendre, en douce, sur l'île Blanche [1]. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Seiya l'y accompagne. Elle quitta le Sanctuaire par les souterrains en camouflant son cosmos. Depuis l'une des plages qui jouxtaient son domaine sacré, elle se téléporta sur l'île. Des millénaires en arrière c'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient. Ce morceau de terre avait toujours été un endroit neutre qui menait aux Enfers et où aucun Dieu n'avait la possibilité de voir ce qui s'y passait.

Sur le sable, la Déesse s'assit, songeuse. Le soleil était au zénith et ses rayons luisaient à la surface de l'Océan qui venait s'échouer sur le sable blanc.

POV Athéna

_« Encore une bataille, une guerre. Jusqu'où iras-tu ? Souhaites-tu autant ma perte ? Ta haine envers moi vaut-elle plus que la perte de nos amis que nos conflits engendrent ? N'as-tu donc aucune affection pour tes Spectres ? _

_Hadès, où est passée ta bonté, ta générosité ? Mon père t'a chassé de l'Olympe, certes, mais je ne suis pas lui. Alors pourquoi t'en prendre à moi, à mes Chevaliers, à la Terre ? A moins que ce soit cette vieille histoire qui te ronge, encore ? Es-tu en colère depuis ce jour où je t'ai repoussé ? Hadès, mon ami, mon amour n'as donc tu rien compris ?_

_Crois-tu que cela avait été facile, pour moi, de te repousser ce jour-là ? Crois-tu que cela est facile, pour moi, de savoir que tu me hais toujours ? Moi qui t'aimais et t'aime à m'en faire couper les ailes. _

_Je me souviens de ce jour-là. Nous étions, ici, sur l'île Blanche Le temps était magnifique. Le coucher du soleil était époustouflant. Le plus beau qu'il n'ait été donné de voir car tu étais là, avec moi. Pourtant, je n'ai pas répondu à tes sentiments. Je ne le pouvais pas, et tu ne l'as pas compris. _

_Mon père nous espionnait. Il n'acceptait pas notre rapprochement et n'aurait jamais admis une liaison entre nous. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a banni. Mais si je ne t'avais pas repoussé, il t'aurait anéantit. Te perdre aurait été au-delà de mes forces. Depuis, il n'y a que haine et souffrance entre nous. Pourquoi as-tu toujours refusé de m'écouter ? Pourquoi as-tu fermé ton coeur sans connaître la vérité ? Ensemble, et malgré ton bannissement, nous aurions put trouver un moyen pour convaincre Zeus et lui faire admettre notre amour. Mais, toi tu t'es cloisonné dans ta souffrance et nos conflits ont débuté._

_Mon amour pour toi ne s'est pas estompé mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ta haine t'aveugle, ta disgrâce ferme ton coeur. Mais, moi j'aurai pu être là. J'aurai pu t'aider, te soutenir, … t'aimer plus fort chaque jour. Hadès pourra-tu me pardonner d'avoir préférer ta vie à notre amour ? »_

Quelles heures plus tard, la Déesse quitta cet endroit pour rentrer au Sanctuaire, la mort dans l'âme et dans le coeur. Elle aurait tant voulu le voir….. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait écrit dans le sable : « Hadès, je t'appartiendrai toujours. Athy »

Le Seigneur des Enfers était assis derrière son bureau qui se trouvait dans une pièce dérobée de la salle du trône. C'était un lieu plutôt fade qui parfois déprimait Hadès. Comme aujourd'hui. Depuis la résurrection, il se sentait étrange. Etrange, dans le sens où il se demandait pourquoi Zeus, ce vil fourbe, leur avait donné une seconde vie. Surtout à lui, celui qu'il avait banni de l'Olympe pour mieux régner, sans doute. Et étrange car il pensait de plus en plus à son passé.

La pièce était ronde. Le bureau était au fond de la pièce et faisait face à la porte cachée. Les murs et la décoration étaient dans les tons noirs, gris et Bismarck [2]. Sous le bureau se trouvait un meuble à tiroirs. L'un d'eux avait un double fond qui permettait au Dieu des Enfers d'y cacher un portrait. Il l'avait posé devant lui et pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il l'observait avec ses yeux, et non pas au travers d'un de ceux d'un hôte.

Hadès, la tête posée sur une main et le coude appuyé sur le bureau, regardait par la fenêtre à sa gauche. Le Cocyte, c'est ce qu'il voyait. Un désert de glace balayé en permanence par un blizzard éternel. Parsemées dans ce désert, seules apparaissaient les têtes de tous ceux qui avaient défié les Dieux. Il aimait cette vue et s'en délectait mais pas aujourd'hui. Non ! En ce jour particulier, il pensait au passé. Ce passé lointain et douloureux. Ce passé qui a engendré les guerres Saintes.

C'est nostalgique qu'il se rendit sur l'île Blanche qui se trouvait aux portes de son royaume. Le soleil entamait sa descente. Le ciel se teintait dans les tons rouge-orangé. C'était magnifique. Seul lui manquait sa bien-aimée. Cet endroit neutre lui permettait de venir sur Terre sans être perçu. Aucun Dieu de l'Olympe ne pouvait le voir, ici.

Il errait sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau. Il aimait cette sensation de l'eau qui s'échoue sur ses chevilles. Il se laissa partir dans les méandres de ses pensées les plus intimes, secrètes. Elles le guidèrent vers elle, elle qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Athéna. Il l'aimait autant qu'il la haïssait.

POV Hadès

_« Encore une fois, cette petite peste m'a vaincu. Encore une fois, cette petite peste me le paiera. Cela fait des millénaires que ça dur, et ça durera aussi longtemps qu'elle ne voudra pas comprendre, …. me comprendre. Pourquoi est-elle aussi têtue ? Il n'y en a que pour ses satanés chevaliers, que pour lui. Lui, le chevalier Pégase. Le poney de service toujours prêt à se faire tuer pour elle. Et elle, elle jubile. Elle se sent importante, et aimée par lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous les chevaliers de Pégase sont ainsi : arrogant, dévoué et je dois l'avouer, terriblement puissant. L'amour, sans doute._

_Je sais que je ne suis pas la bonne route, que je n'utilise pas les bonnes méthodes mais je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre. C'était, il y a longtemps, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à te pardonner ton indifférence. Cela n'avait pourtant pas été facile à dire, et toi, toi tu m'as ignoré._

_Oh ! Athéna. Tu es si belle, si courageuse, si forte, si sage, si Divine. J'étais épris de toi bien avant l'arrivée de Perséphone. Oh ! Bien sûr, je l'ai aimé mais pas autant que je t'aime. Je pourrais renoncer à tant de choses pour toi si tu déniais seulement me regarder, me voir tel que je suis vraiment. Je ne suis pas seulement le Dieu des Enfers, j'appartiens aussi à l'Olympe. Je n'ai pas toujours été ainsi, noir et sans pitié. Tout cela c'est à cause de Zeus qui m'a renié et laissé pourrir, ici aux dans le monde des morts. _

_Chaque fois que je te vois, ou sens ton cosmos mon coeur s'emballe. Je sais ce que tu me dirais si tu étais là : « et lorsque je suis à l'agonie, ton coeur s'emballe t-il ? ». Pfff ! Tu es tellement prévisible, parfois. Mais c'est aussi pour cela que je t'aime tant. Ton sourire fin, ton teint pâle, ta stature, ta personnalité me manquent. TU me manques. Tu me rends un tantinet fleur bleue, et j'aime ça. _

_Pourquoi m'as-tu rejeté ? Pourquoi, malgré cela, lors de nos conflits je peux lire dans ton regard une certaine affection ? Affection, oui ! Alors pourquoi ? Ne détestes-tu tant que cela ? Mais que t'ai-je fait, enfin ? Une fois, juste une seule fois j'aimerais que tu me parles, que tu me dises pourquoi ? » _

Ses pas le conduisirent à l'endroit où il s'était déclaré bien des années en arrière. Son regard s'égara vers le large, vers le coucher de soleil. Il aurait tant souhaité la voir, la prendre dans ses bras, lui donner un baiser. Puis, il ressentit la présence d'un cosmos, c'était si léger, si aérien qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se retourna d'un coup. Il venait de reconnaitre le cosmos, c'était le sien. Il vit alors une chose étrange sur le sable. Une inscription :« Hadès, je t'appartiendrai toujours. Athy »

Le coeur du Dieu s'affola, elle était ici. Ils avaient dû se manquer de peu. L'inscription le laissa coi. Ainsi, elle l'aimait toujours après tout ce qui lui avait fait. Son âme s'apaisa. Il s'accroupit et près des mots laissés par sa douce aimée, il écrivit à son tour : « Ma tendre Athy, je serais à toi pour l'éternité », et regagna son royaume, emplit d'amertume de l'avoir manqué…..

**Fin**

[1] Source Wikipédia : Dans la mythologie grecque, l'**Île Blanche** ou **Leucé** (en grec ancien ἡ Λευκὴ νῆσος / hê Leukề nễsos) est un lieu des Enfers, l'une des entrées du royaume des morts.

[ 2 ] Le **rouge Bismarck** est une couleur faisant partie du champ chromatique du rouge. Il s'agit d'un rouge tirant sur le brun.


End file.
